worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Finekin
Lydia Finekin (nee Curadh; b. 13 Mar 1066) is a Warthorn Elf woman, daughter of Henry Curadh and Siobahn Andersdatter, wife of Senka Finekin and mother of Olaf, Ralof and Mea Finekin. She is a master warrior and the personal guard of Queen Zelda Fischbach. Biography Early life Lydia Curadh was born March 13, 1066 in the remote village of Maoldonaich to two well-respected members of the Warthorn Elves. Her father, Henry, was a renowned warrior, and her mother, Siobahn, an Illusionist. At the age of three, her intense training began. She was trained in combat magic and chivalry every day until she was assigned to protect Prince Liam Fischbach. She remained as Prince Liam's personal guard until his father was assassinated. During this time, Lydia formed a relationship with Zelda Kross and became close friends with not only Zelda, but her small group of friends. Upon Liam and Zelda's coronation, Lydia swore to herself that she would protect the Queen with her life. Marriage When Lydia was sixteen, her tribe was attacked by a group of Ambersight Elves. Her father fought bravely but unfortunately lost his life in a gruesome manner in front of Lydia and her mother. A large number of pure Warthorn were killed in the raid, causing a crisis in the bloodline. Her mother decided that the best action to take was to marry Lydia off so she could bear children with another pure Warthorn in order to protect the bloodline. Lydia reluctantly accepted and was married to Senka Finekin, after which her husband raped her. Nine months later, a healthy daughter was born to Lydia and Senka, whom she named Mea. At the Queen's behest, Lydia decided to wait until the next year to come back to Cartham to ensure her child grew up healthy and strong. Shortly after Mea's birth, Senka raped Lydia again. Divorce and return to Cartham City Lydia spent her nineteenth birthday in labor with twin boys, whom she named Olaf and Ralof. Lydia was extremely protective of her children and continued to be physically and verbally abused by her husband. She began sparring with other Warthorn in order to retrain her skills so she could return to Cartham City as Queen Zelda's personal guard. Unfortunately, prior to one of her sparring sessions, Senka attempted to kill the infant Ralof for spilling porridge on his Confessor's robes. After Lydia defended her son and invoked Senka's violent wrath, her husband stormed out of the house. Lydia left her children in the care of her mother before sparring, as planned. However, she was preoccupied with the thought of her husband potentially murdering one of their children and lost to a young Warthorn girl. She told her mother of her worries, but her mother insisted that Senka would understand and console her. Upon returning home, Senka attacked Lydia and cursed her for losing to "a child". Claiming to be dishonored and humiliated, he said he had no choice but to divorce Lydia. Lydia agreed to the divorce, but not without insulting Senka and making it clear that she was no longer afraid of him. Following the Thing at which Lydia and Senka's divorce was recognized, Lydia and her children moved to Cartham City permanently. All three of the children were trained in martial arts, though at one point Mea quit her lessons in favor of more ladylike pursuits. Lydia enrolled her children in the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School, and her sons were made Princess Hyacinth Fischbach's personal guards. The Great War Physical appearance Lydia has short, messily braided blonde hair and narrow red eyes. Her face seems to be glued into a permanent frown. Lydia has a very strong face and a slightly crooked nose. Her clothes always have a hint of lavender to signify her loyalty to the Royal Family. She is very fit and has a toned body due to her intensive training. She is tall, lean and tan and has a well-defined muscular structure. Her limbs are often bandaged up. She normally wears her Crownguard's uniform whereever she goes. On her right shoulder she bears the Royal Crest. Etymology Lydia means "from Lydia" in Greek. Lydia was a region on the west coast of Asia minor, said to be named for the legendary King Lydos. Curadh is derived from Middle Irish "curad", derived from Old Irish "caur", meaning "warrior, hero". Finekin is a variation of the name Finnegan, itself an Anglicization of the Gaelic "O'Fionnagain", meaning "the descendants of Fionnagain", an Old Irish personal name derived from the word "fionn", meaning "white, fairheaded". Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Characters Category:Divorced Individuals Category:Warthorn Elves Category:Temperance Sacreds Category:Carthian Preparatory School Alumni Category:Females Category:Fencing Club Category:Bisexual Individuals Category:Senka Finekin's romantic relationships Category:Zelda Fischbach's romantic relationships Category:1066 births Category:Crownguard Category:House Curadh Category:House Finekin